Behind closed doors
by darjh619edge
Summary: The connection they felt that started in their FCW days. It was something not even their brother in arms Dean Ambrose knew about. What happens when one day the secret is discovered. Can Dean deal with the change without it affecting their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The shield were a three man tag team built for destruction but the men inside this group were more than coworkers they were brothers and best friends. The members consisted of Roman Reigns,Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Roman Reigns was the powerhouse of the group he had signed with WWE in July of 2010 in their developmental FCW. He had been more than nervous when he showed up to start training. He had never stepped inside a ring before his career started out as a professional football player. He was rough around the edges and at first he hadn't been able to find his niche. There had been many times when he wanted to give up but he couldn't. His cousins wouldn't have let him and he was sure that wrestling was his calling. During those frustrating times he would spend most of his free time talking to his daughter and fiance. They were his world and his other reason for not quitting. Roman trained hard everyday trying to get better and better inside the ring his salvation came in the form of one Tyler Black aka Seth Rollins the other man was a pro from the indies and was signed a couple months after him. They quickly grew close as they started to train together everyday. The third man of the group Jon Moxely or Dean Ambrose was signed with FCW in April. Dean also a pro at the indies never one time treated Roman different because he hadn't been in the indy Dean joined their group they really became inseparable and spent most of their free time together when they weren't in the ring or home. Seth would be known as the architect of the group and Dean was the unstable one. Dean stayed single during their FCW days always spending his nights with a different woman. Seth found himself in a committed relationship with his long time girlfriend.

In the time before Dean had signed with them Roman and Seth grew close. Seth was the one that always looked out for other people he cared and it was sincere. Roman had always been the one who didn't really show emotion they spent so much time together feelings neither could deny began to develop between them. Neither man had ever been interested in another guy but there was something between them that they couldn't explain no matter how hard they tried. The more time Roman spent in Florida training the more his relationship became strained he tried to make his fiance happy but she never was. The toll of this started to affect his work which Seth of course could always pick up on. Seth was in a happy relationship but he had never felt the same connection with his girlfriend. So what they felt stayed between them hidden in the shadows. It grew and grew until it consumed all their thoughts and every ounce of their being. Then one day Seth decided to act on the feelings making a move once the training facility had emptied out for the evening.

Roman dropped his phone down on the mat as he lied on his back in the middle of the ring. Seth and himself had been running finishing moves when his fiancee called. Seth felt his heart sink as he stared at the bigger man looking broken so he crawled into the ring and lied down next to him. Seth turned on his side and propped himself up on one elbow as his eyes took in all of Roman. Seth felt his heart flutter inside his chest he cared about the other man and he hated seeing him like this. "Want to talk about it?" Roman just shook his head letting his hair fall around him as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Seth scooted closer so that almost no air was left between them. He gently placed a hand over Roman's heart causing the other man to look his way. Seth said nothing as he turned his hips so that he was sitting on top of Roman. The bigger man tensed beneath him as Seth stared into grey. He leaned forward resting their foreheads together as a veil of hair covered them. Seth took a deep shaky breath before he gently pressed his lips against Roman's. He waited anxiously hoping the other man wouldn't shove him away or punch him. Instead Roman's reaction surprised but delighted him. The bigger man settled his hands on Seth's hips as he deepened the kiss yet still kept it soft. Everything they felt being said without either one of them having to speak. The air in the room buzzed with the spark that ran between them. Neither man wanted to pull away from the soft but emotional kiss until both were panting for breath. They never spoke about their feelings instead they just showed the emotions they both shared. It was an unspeakable bond between them and they just enjoyed each other not really needing to add a label to what they shared.

When Dean joined them it completed their group and neither man really ever felt like they needed to tell him. Neither Seth or Roman wanted to tell Dean they agreed it might hurt their friendship and neither man wanted that Dean was crazy but he was their crazy so they left it unsaid stealing moments together whenever they could. The one day they all got the call that changed everything.

* * *

Two years they wrestled in the FCW then one day after a grueling match between Seth and Dean they all got called into the office. Vince was on the other end of the phone waiting for them and as they sat down they all looked very confused. Then they were informed that the three of them together would be making the move to the main roster on Monday Night Raw. All three men were stunned they would make the climb together in an unstoppable tag team known as the shield. Dean and Seth were overjoyed this is what they worked for since their day in the indies Roman had conflicted feelings. He felt great happiness but at the same time he knew this would just be another reason for him to fight with his fiance. They rarely saw each other as it was and now they would travel even more. They all three thanked Vince and made their way to the apartment the currently shared in Florida. They would stay there except for their days off when Roman and Seth traveled to see their significant others.

That night after Dean had showered and passed out the other two men stayed up into the late night hours talking about everything. Roman shared with Seth what he couldn't with anybody else that ended up being the first night they ever spent in the same bed. Usually they would cuddle after Dean went to sleep but Roman would always send Seth to his own room so that they wouldn't get caught. That night however Roman needed the comfort and Seth was more than happy to provide it. Roman held Seth the rest of the night not sleeping as they continued to talk Seth promised Roman over and over that it would be okay and Roman knew the smaller man would do is best to make it so. As Seth dozed off in his arms Roman placed soft kisses against his forehead until he felt himself getting sleepy.

The next morning they discussed how they had played with fire and agreed to never let it happen again unless they were absolutely sure they wouldn't get caught. The two wanted to keep what they had between them both were sure that Vince wouldn't approve and neither wanted to lose their job. They were also worried about how Dean would react and they didn't want to let go of the great ring dynamic they all shared. So they stole moments when they could and tried to be as quiet about it as possible.

* * *

A few months had passed by since their debut on the main roster and things were working exactly how they were suppose to. The shield dominated the ring and the fans hated them just like they were suppose to. Their schedule had started to get crazy as they were booked for the next several pay per views to help build their story line and character. They were lucky enough to get started with a wonderful wrestler known as cm punk who was the man that had hired them. After several weeks of shows and promotions they were allowed to travel home for three days to spend with their families. While it the thought of being away from Seth killed Roman he couldn't wait to see his daughter.

The show went off without a hitch and they were all pumped about being able to go home they hadn't been home since they started their gimmick as the shield there was just so much to do. House shows,interviews and promos the list went on and on. They all agreed to take a shower then leave so they would make it home the next morning. Dean was the first into their locker room as Seth and Roman straggled behind they listened as Dean collected a change of clothes and made his way to the shower. Once they were sure that Dean was occupied they made their way into the locker room. Roman closed the space between them as he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist pulling him close. Seth bumped their noses together causing Roman to smile he stared into the shorter man's eyes for a moment. "I am going to miss you so much." Seth nodded in agreement before he stole Roman's lips in a greedy kiss. Roman pressed their bodies closer together just needing to feel Seth. They pulled away as Roman stared at Seth's parted, swollen lips. He smiled to himself as he pulled away from Seth and collected his things to take a shower. Seth followed his lead both knowing they didn't have a lot of time before Dean would be out of his shower. Their eyes locked and then they each went to their separate showers but both wanting the other.

Dean tossed his suitcase into the trunk and crawled into the back lying down not really leaving any argument for nobody else to have the back but neither Seth or Roman really minded. They exchanged quick glances as Seth got into the passenger seat and Dean let out a groan. "Don't let him drive Ro." Seth shot Dean the middle finger as he started the car Dean laughed before he pulled his hoodie on and rested his head on the travel pillow he had brought. "One accident and you act like I am the worse driver." Dean opened his eyes and looked at Seth through the rear view mirror. "That accident was your fault." Seth turned his head and looked at Dean in the back "did you die?" Roman laughed as Dean shot him a glare and closed his eyes again. They stayed silent as they waited for Dean to fall asleep. Once the blonde started snoring and Roman was sure he was asleep he reached across the car and grabbed Seth's hand lacing their fingers together.

Seth glanced up at him quickly as he changed lanes Roman smiled but the sadness he tried to hide still showed in his eyes. "You okay Ro?" Roman stayed silent as he gave the other man's hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't wait to see my baby but her mom is getting to me." Seth pulled Roman's hand over closer to him giving the top of his hand a gentle kiss. " Sorry Ro, don't let her get down to you." Roman sighed as Seth gave his hand another gentle kiss than let go. Roman folded his hands and stared out the window as they continued to drive his eyes felt heavy as he rested his head against the window. His eyes searched the night stars as he felt his eyelids go heavy soon he was lightly snoring.

Seth listened as they other two men snored lightly he was exhausted and he felt horrible about how Roman's relationship was going he wanted to just make everything better but the way they had to stay hidden made it hard. He knew everything would be okay he just couldn't let Roman lose faith. His stomach rumbled and he decided to stop for some snacks. As he pulled into the parking lot Roman stirred next to him the beautiful grey eyes popping open. "Hungry." Roman nodded as he did a little stretch and looked into the back seat Dean was still passed out. Both men exited the car and made their way inside. As soon as they walked past the bathroom Seth felt Roman grab his arm and pull him into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them before he pushed Seth up against the cold wall causing the other man to groan. Roman attacked Seth's lips nibbling at them as his tongue begged for entrance which Seth was more than happy to grant. Their tongues collided and fought for dominance as Roman buried his hands in Seth's locks pulling at them slightly. Seth felt dizzy from the lack of air but he didn't want to let go the feeling only excited him and made him want more. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck pulling him even deeper into the kiss both men were lit on fire from the contact. Roman slowly pulled away as he panted trying to catch is breath. He leaned in and kissed Seth gently on the nose before planting his feet on the ground. Seth swayed a little still reeling from the kiss and Roman caught him wrapping an arm around his waist. "Okay?" Seth just nodded as he opened the bathroom door the cool air rushing around him helping to bring the heat out of his cheeks. He made his way to the drink cooler to find something.

Both men paid for their items then made their way back to the car where Dean was fully awake and on his phone. Roman slid into the passenger seat before he threw a bag of chips in Dean's direction. Dean grabbed them and thank the taller man before opening them and popping one in his mouth. Seth made a disgusted face which caused Dean to laugh as he ate more chips chewing with his mouth open on purpose. Seth threatened to wreck the car on his side and this caused all three of them to laugh. The playful banter continuing until they finally pulled up in front of Roman's house. He bid them goodbye then grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk. Roman made his way up the steps wishing that Seth lived here with him instead of his fiance. He imagined what life would be like with Seth as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He sat his suitcase down by the door and got down onto his knees as he called out. "Daddy's home." He waited for only a minute until his daughter came running down the stairs into his arms. "Daddy!" Roman kissed the top of her head before standing as he pulled her into a hug. It felt good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman picked the little girl up and held her close to his chest as the smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils causing a smile to spread across his face. He carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter as he began to rummage through the cupboards looking for ingredients for breakfast. The last time he had pancakes with his daughter well he couldn't remember and Roman felt terrible but he had chased his dream and it had come true. Now he would be able to provide the best to his family. Laughter filled the air as Jasmine scooted closer to him she wrinkled her little nose and grabbed his hand. "Daddy did you forget?" Roman looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes which caused him to laugh she looked just like her mother when she did it. "Ummm no baby I know where the flour is." She stood on the counter and reached for the top door opening it then she turn back to Roman hands over her chest. "I knew you forgot." Roman scooped the little girl into his arms and planted kisses all over her cheeks before he sat her down on the floor. "When did you get so smart?" She giggled "I am always smart Daddy." Roman measured out the flour and poured it into a bowl before he took a finger and coated the tip with flour. He dotted her nose causing her to yell before he took a pinch out of the bag and threw it at her. She darted behind the table as she hugged her baby tighter and giggled. "Stop it daddy." Roman rounded the table and got on one knee "can you get me the milk?" Jasmine nodded and made her way to the fridge doll in tow she opened it and then she struggled to pull the gallon out. The little girl made her way to counter where Roman took the milk from her and than sat her back down. Jasmine dipped her whole hand in the flour than as Roman cracked an egg to add to the mix she put the hand to his cheek leaving a small hand print. He howled with laughter as he began to stir the mix. Roman heard the footsteps making their way down the stairs and his stomach dropped he wasn't in the mood to fight and he knew one would ensue eventually. He looked up from the counter and smiled he decided to try and nip it in the butt. "Morning baby." His fiance said nothing as she crossed the room giving their daughter a kiss than she came to the stove and took the bowl of mix out of Roman's hands. He threw his hands up in defeat before grabbing Jasmine and making his way to the table.

They sat in silence as they ate the pancakes and Jasmine occasionally hummed. When the little girl had finished her breakfast she quickly cleaned up her plate before looking at Roman with puppy dogs eyes. "Daddy can we go to the zoo today?" Roman looked at his fiance who was just glaring as she put her attention into her phone. Roman felt the frustration growing inside him she had acted ridiculous and he was tired of it. "That's fine baby girl, tell you what why don't you go change and then we will head out okay?" Jasmine jumped excitedly as she hauled her baby up the stairs to change clothes. Once Roman heard the bedroom door close he stood and took his plate slamming it in the sink. "What the hell is your problem?" Before he had a chance to get all the sentence out his fiance was in front of him hands planted firmly on her hips. "What the hell do you think my problem is?" Roman shrugged and this only pissed her off more as she threw the bag of flour across the kitchen. "My problem is you Roman you aren't here anymore. You have missed so much" Roman was frustrated he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "You are the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams after football remember?I know it kills me but I made it."

"I know and if for a second i thought it would be like this I would've told you to get a normal job." Roman pushed past her and she reached out grabbing his wrist he turned and looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Roman baby please quit this nonsense and come home." He scoffed he couldn't believe the nerve she had. "You know I can't do that. I have come to far and this is all I have to support you." She let go of his wrist and turned her back on him as he threw his hands up once again in defeat and retreated to the living room. He heard her yell from the kitchen and he did his best to ignore it "then maybe you shouldn't come back at all." Roman felt even guiltier now maybe she was right maybe he should quit. However the thought of walking away broke his heart and he knew he couldn't. His baby girl bounded down the stairs with her hair in pigtails and he about melted. She grabbed his hand as they made their way towards the door he knew today would be a good day no matter what.

* * *

Seth's day had been great when got home that morning he had snuck into the bedroom and cuddled up his girlfriend who was more than happy to seem him. As the cuddling turned into slow kissing Seth's mind began to trail off. The slow kissing turned into making out and then before long they were making up for lost time with Seth buried deep inside. As he pleased his girlfriend his mind focused solely on Roman and how amazing it would feel if Roman were there with him. He could think of nothing else but the other man's strong arms wrapped around him as Roman went to work attacking all his sense. The touch of Roman's skin against his and the tickle of Roman's hair on his face. The feel of Roman's hand on him as they both built their release. As Seth himself coming to a release he had to bite the side into his girlfriend's shoulder to avoid calling out Roman's name. His name fell from her lips and it felt awkward and out of place. Afterwards they cuddled to sleep and Seth did everything he could to not try and think about the other man. He felt guilty and he knew it wasn't fair to his lover when his mind was focused on his Roman. His Roman…. That put a smile on his face.

After their nap his girl had decided she wanted to go shopping and Seth was more than happy to tag along he hoped it would get his mind off of Roman but it was no good. As he watched Tiffany try on dresses he thought about what the other man was doing until he had to know. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text as Tiffany went to try on a different dress. _Whatcha doing?_ Seth didn't expect a response he figured Roman was probably busy with his daughter so he was more than surprised when his phone dinged with a text. _At the zoo._ Then a pictured followed of a smiling Roman and his little girl. Seth's heart fluttered as he stared at the picture it was adorable and Seth wanted more than anything to see Roman and his daughter in person but he knew that would never happen. _Sorry to bother, you guys look great miss you._ Seth went to put the phone in his pocket and it dinged again. _Not bothering us, miss you one more day._ The last part had Seth's heart racing as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Tiffany who had come back from the dressing room wearing a skimpy blue dress that Seth didn't in particular like.

* * *

Seth grumbled as he open the car door and slid into the backseat he was tired his girlfriend had kept him up all night crying and when she wasn't crying about him having to leave she wanted to have sex. At some point he had fallen asleep when he didn't think he could get hard anymore. Than she decided that since sex was over they needed to cuddle all night and while he didn't mind he found himself exhausted. He knew that the constant traveling was hard on her and he knew it hurt her so he was more than happy to give into her every desire but last night he needed sleep for traveling and training so now he found himself more than annoyed at the smart ass smirk plastered on Dean's face. They were on their way to get Roman and as the car pulled up to his house Seth watched Roman come out followed by his fiancee who had her arms over her chest. Roman went to kiss her cheek and she pulled away which stabbed at Seth's heart he understood how badly that hurt the other man than he watched as Roman bent down and gave the little girl a long hug and kiss before he stood and made his way to the car. As Roman got into the passenger's seat he looked back at Seth who just smiled at him while Dean used it as a chance to annoy the other man. "Seth you look like shit." Seth flashed the blonde a middle finger which caused them all to laugh. Roman turned in his seat as a playful smile lit his eyes up. "Leave him alone Dean he was up way too late getting some." Seth mumbled some more "Yeah and what if I was." Seth instantly regretted it as he saw hurt flash in Roman's eyes and he was thankful Dean broke the silence "man whore." They all laughed as they started the drive.

Seth closed his eyes in the back and stretched out trying to sleep. When the other two men thought he had passed out they had a deep conversation that made Seth feel a little jealous. Roman and him had never had a heartfelt conversation and he felt kinda hurt to think that Roman couldn't talk to him that way. "Ro what is going on man?" Seth listened as the other man's voice broke a little and he felt his heart drop. "Man my girl is being a piece of work. She had the nerve to ask me to quit wrestling and part of me feels like she is right. Man I am missing everything in Jasmine's life." Seth heard the shuffling and he knew that Dean had reached for the older man. "Dude don't let her get to you. Roman you're an amazing father and your little girl loves you to death. Plus if she were really worried they have skype." Roman laughed and the car fell silent as they drove to the hotel.

Seth pulled out his suitcase and made his way to the lobby to check in. He didn't wait for Roman or Dean after their talk in the car as stupid as it was he felt left out. He made his way to the clerk and gave them his name the guy behind the desk gave him the card and told to him to enjoy his stay. Seth grunted as he pulled his luggage behind him and made his way to the elevator. As the door closed a hand reached in and stopped the doors Seth was shocked to see Roman standing their suitcase in hand. As he entered the elevator he hit the close button for the doors. Seth knew he was being an ass but he turned his shoulder to the bigger man trying his best to ignore him. As soon as the doors dinged closed and the elevator started to rise Roman hit the brake button and the elevator stopped with a jolt. Seth turned to face him and ask what the hell he was doing but instead found himself being pushed up against the wall of the elevator.

Roman wrapped an arm around his waist as he used the other hand to pull Seth's hair turning his head so that he could kiss him hard on the lips. Seth let out an unintentional groan as the other man ground into his ass letting Seth feel him. Roman deepened the kiss as he bit at Seth's bottom lip causing him to pen his mouth so that Roman could push his tongue past. Seth moaned at the taste of Roman a taste he missed way too much. Roman dominated the kiss as he pulled away and grabbed Seth's wrist pinning them up over his head against the wall. Roman used his chin to tilt the other man's neck so that he could suck at his sensitive spot leaving a dark red mark that he was sure would get him in trouble with the makeup crew. Roman sucked on the spot again leaving an even darker mark and pool of his saliva. Seth felt the front of his jeans getting wet as his arousal grew. Roman used his free hand to yank hard at Seth's jeans pulling them down around his ankles. Seth hissed as cool air circled him attacking his senses that were already on fire. Roman wasted no time using his mouth to coat his thick finger with saliva before he pushed deep inside. Seth felt his knees go weak as the finger searched around until it hit the spot that had him seeing stars. He cried out and he felt Roman hook a finger pushing to hit the same spot again. Seth felt himself growing even more until he ached he needed release. He tried to cry out for more but Roman stopped him by biting hard at his shoulder. Seth yelped a little as he felt Roman's tongue lick at the spot he just bit. Roman pulled the finger free and then held two up to Seth's mouth who greedily sucked them in tasting himself he used coated the two fingers with his own saliva. Once Roman was satisfied that they were wet enough he pulled them out with a pop then he pushed two fingers back inside Seth's heat. It didn't take long for the fingertips to ghost over the spot and Seth scraped his nails against the side of the cold steel wall as he felt himself being stretched over and over again. He wanted to cry out for Roman to just fuck him but he thought against it. Instead he squirmed which only earned him being pushed harder against the elevator wall.

Roman slid the fingers out and Seth felt him use the wetness to lube himself. Seth rested his head against the steel as he felt himself being filled by Roman who had wrapped his free arm around Seth's waist. He felt Roman's chest against his back as he was enveloped by heat and sense of fullness. Roman rested them against the wall for minutes until Seth nodded and Roman bucked his hips forward causing the smaller man to let out a low moan. Roman wasn't going for flow or romantic his animal instincts took over as he shoved Seth against the cold wall with every thrust. He pushed deeper rubbing against the nerve that had Seth in a mess as he panted trying to claw the wall as Roman rocked them his hips bucking forward causing Seth to hit the wall each time he bucked up. Seth needed a release he tried to pull a hand free but Roman stopped him instead he picked up the pace moving like a crazy man as he fucked Seth harder causing Seth to think he might break him. Seth felt so full all his senses were burning as he tried to take a deep breath but found it impossible. Then he felt the throbbing deep within as Roman growled his release taking over him. Seth ached badly Roman slipped out and dropped to his knees taking the other man all in the heat taking Seth off guard as he grabbed for Roman's hair. Roman held Seth's hips in place as he quickened the pace taking it all in only choking once. Seth held onto Roman's face as he felt the tightening and heat building deep inside his belly. He cried out Roman's name as he let go deep inside the other man's mouth. Roman cleaned it all up his tongue lapping at the wetness causing shivers to run through Seth who bent over and pulled Roman up by his arm. Roman locked him up in a passionate kiss before he helped Seth pull his pants back on. Roman wrapped his arms around the smaller man gently kissing his neck this time as he hit the go button on the elevator Seth's smile lit up his face. "I know you were jealous of Dean but you shouldn't be." Seth felt himself blush he wasn't sure how Roman had known about it but now he felt stupid for thinking anything like that earlier. "Sorry Ro just you let him in so easy." Roman kissed Seth's cheek and then pulled away from him as the door opened. "I let you in even more. I love you." With this Roman grabbed his suitcase and made his way to their room Seth followed closely behind him.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites it is so appreciated. I hope this chapter was okay secondly I know their daughters and girlfriends names aren't what I use but I didn't want to use real names since we call our boys by their ring names. So in case anybody gets upset sorry. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A permanent smile was plastered to Seth's face as he began to pull on his ring gear. The shield would be having a match tonight and they were slated to beat the other team pretty easily. Dean stood upright having finished tying his boots he closed his locker and crossed the room. He sat on the bench in the middle of their room as he stared at Seth who still had the wide grin on his face. Dean felt himself getting annoyed there was no reason to be that happy. "Dude what the hell is your problem?" Seth looked at him confused as he pulled the shirt over his head. "What are you talking about?" Dean groaned as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You have had this stupid ass smile all day what gives?" Seth immediately stopped smiling as he pulled his hair up into a loose bun. He couldn't let Dean in on what had made him so happy so he tried to think of anything else as his mind wandered to the night before after they had settled into their hotel room.

 _Roman had called home only to get more bitching from his fiance but he couldn't go relax until he let his baby knew they had arrived safely and Roman had told her goodnight. As Seth listened his heart fluttered Roman was such a good father and to Seth he was almost perfect. Seth wished he would never have to share Roman with the bitchy woman but he knew that the other man was way too good to just up and leave her. Roman would be determined to make it work for his baby girl no matter what. Dean was off at the bar trying to score some action leaving the two mean alone. Roman hung up the phone and tossed it softly on top of his suitcase a defeated look on his face as he fell back on the bed. Seth crawled next to him and rested his head against the bigger man's chest. "Want to talk about it?" Roman just shook his head before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him close. How long they lied there just being Seth wasn't sure but he didn't want it to stop. His phone vibrated and he groaned as he pulled himself away from the warmth of Roman to see who the hell needed to bother him. As he read the message from Dean he felt elated. The blonde had found a girl that wanted him to come back to her room and he wasn't planning on coming back until the morning. Seth turned off his phone and crawled back into the bed resuming his spot on Roman's chest. As he listened to the heartbeat Seth laced their fingers together giving Roman's hand a squeeze. The Samoan looked at him with grey eyes. "It was Dean he isn't coming back." As if that was the sign he had been waiting for Roman started to kiss Seth slowly savoring his taste. Seth needed Roman but he wanted to let the other man lead whatever happened._

 _Seth had not been disappointed they made love it was different than their normal sex which was usually rough or urgent but this time it was slow and affectionate. Roman took his time making sure to show attention to every inch of Seth's body than as Roman filled him their heads rested together just staring into each other's eyes nothing being said between them except for silent I love you. Roman conveyed every ounce of love he had and Seth felt it. Their souls seemed to connect into one being as they reached their high. When all was said and done Roman pulled Seth close leaving butterfly kisses on his neck as he whispered "I love you." It was spoken so softly and tender that Seth almost found himself crying. One thing he knew for certain there would be no forgetting. Even though Roman hadn't said it Seth knew their relationship had just jetted to another level it was deeper than ever before. They fell asleep intertwined in the sheets that stuck to their moist skin until they heard the soft footsteps in the hall and the sliding of key card. Seth almost broke his neck as he fell out of the bed and struggled to get his clothes on. He dove into his bed and pulled the covers over himself just as Dean got the door open. It was obvious by the amount of noise the other man made that he was drunk and Seth let out a sigh of relief._

Roman opened the door and looked at the two telling them it was time for their match. Dean was the first one up and out of the door complaining the whole time about Seth smiling so much and asking Roman why he was so happy. Roman chuckled as he followed them down the hall. Waiting to give Seth's ass a squeeze causing the other man to jump and Dean to turn with a confused look. Seth glared at Roman who laughed even harder as their entrance music began to fill the arena. They made their way through the crowd to the ring.

* * *

So far the match had gone exactly to plan the shield had dominated most of the match while the other tag team landed some good shots here and there. Halfway through the match Roman went to do his famous finisher which was a spear when he found himself being lifted in the air. He heard Seth and Dean yelling as he was thrown against the mat. Roman's head whipped and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. The big man knew the move had been botched since it wasn't planned. Roman was lightheaded and before he had the chance to even understand what was happening he found himself being pinned against the mat. Roman tried to kick out but his shoulder wouldn't let him. As he heard the ref count to three he closed his eyes and winced as the ref declared the other team the winners. They evacuated the ring as Dean and Seth made their way to him. Roman felt Seth's hand rest in the middle of his back as Dean grabbed his hand to help him stand. The crowd was silent as they made their way out of the ring and up the ramp. Dean was furious and as they walked he became more upset cursing the person who had botched the move. Roman had told him to leave it alone but he knew Dean wouldn't. As soon as they were in the locker room Dean left without a word. Roman already guessed that Dean was hunting down the superstar that had hurt him to beat his ass and Roman groaned.

Seth with his arm wrapped around Roman's waist helped the tall man sit on before he crossed the room to his locker. He pulled out some of his black tape and made his way to Roman. Seth slid his hand under the other man's shirt and slowly lifted up over his head. Seth took a deep breath as he stared at the tan skin with the beautiful tribal tattoo. Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips as he ripped off a piece of the tape. As Seth placed the tape around Roman's shoulder the taller man pulled Seth forward by his hips so that he could place soft kisses on Seth's lips. Seth smiled as he finished taping up Roman's shoulder he tossed the tape and it landed on his suitcase before falling to the ground with a soft thud. "Can you help me shower?" Seth felt his cheeks start to burn he wanted too so badly. "What about Dean?" Roman laughed softly before standing and making his way to the shower. As he went along Roman started to pull of his pants taking his time trying to tease Seth. As Roman pulled down his briefs exposing his perfect nudeness Seth felt himself stirring and he decided helping Roman in the shower was a great idea. Seth quickly pulled off his ring gear and stuffed it in his gym bag before he followed the other man into the shower stall. Roman locked the door behind them as he turned on the hot water letting flow over their bodies. Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips and pulled him close resting his forehead against Seth's as water began to soak their hair. Roman's lips ghosted over Seth's sending shivers down his spine as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. Roman kissed him softly his tongue pushing along Seth's bottom lip. Seth opened his mouth allowing Roman access. Roman nipped at the bottom lip as he tongue explored Seth's mouth the kiss building in want as Seth collided his tongue with Roman's. Roman pulled away and slid his tongue down to the bottom of Seth's ear expliciting a moan from the shorter man. Roman flicked his tongue along the sensitive spot along the nape of Seth's neck. Seth shook against him and Roman felt his arousal growing painfully hard but he wanted slow. Roman retracted his tongue and instead nipped softly at the skin leaving just a soft patch of red. Roman reached past Seth grabbing the body wash and loofah. Seth watched in anticipation as Roman opened the bottle and squeezed some out onto the poof. Roman slowly and achingly closed the bottle and put it back before he began to wash Seth's body. Roman starts behind his ears rubbing at the bottom of Seth's ears where he knows the smaller man is most sensitive than the runs his hand down Seth's neck leaving a trail of soap. His hands rub circles against Seth's chest stopping at his nipples Roman takes one between his fingers gingerly pinching it causing a low moan to leave Seth. Roman runs the soap from his chest to the trail of hair traveling down Roman drops the loofah and collects some soap in his hand. His hand pulls on the base slowly moving up and down his thumb runs along the head. Seth rest his head against Roman's shoulder as the other man works down between his leg rubbing at the sensitive skin. Roman gently turns Seth around and reaches around for the soap again. Seth hears the bottle open and Roman squeeze some more into his hand. Seth's heart is beating faster at the thought of what Roman has in store. He hears the bottle being closed and placed back down. Than Roman's hands are rubbing his shoulders causing his head to drop. Than the hands are rubbing circles down his back stopping at the dimples at the base of his spine. He feels hot lips pressed against the dimples than Roman's tongue flick at them causing him to groan as he feels Roman spread his cheeks and a slick finger entered him. Seth hisses before the finger begins to move searching for his nerves. The finger brushes against it and his knees suddenly feel weak as he begs for more. Than the finger is assaulting him over and over hitting the same spot causing him to pant harder and harder as he feels heat in his belly grow then suddenly the finger is pulled way.

Roman turned him around again and pulled him in closing the distance between them with a kiss that sets them both on fire. Seth wrapped his arms back around Roman's neck as he feels himself being slid up the wall of the shower. Seth then wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist as he felt Roman's arousal pressing against his cheeks. Seth closed his eyes as he pressed his head into the side of the other man's neck. He felt Roman spread his cheeks than himself being stretched as Roman entered his heat. Roman stalls himself just resting until he hears Seth beg him to move. Roman slowly pulls out then pushes himself back in causing both men to groan in pleasure. Roman picked up speed pounding into Seth causing his back to smack against the tile wall as his nerve is being hit over and over. Seth rolled his hips meeting the thrust. Seth moaned as they hear the door to their locker room being unlocked. Roman wrapped an arm around Seth's waist tighter as his other hand covered Seth's mouth. Roman pushed further into Seth causing him to moan silently against Roman's hand. Dean called out to them "You guys in here?" Roman called out quickly to avoid Dean coming any further. Roman began to thrust harder until his skin was slapping against Seth's ass causing the other man to get dizzy from the feeling of being that full. Seth felt himself nearing his orgasm and bit on his lip hard until he tasted blood to prevent himself from screaming out Roman's name as he unloaded against Roman's chest. The site of Seth coming undone was enough to send Roman over the edge as well. Seth felt Roman throb deep inside of him than warmth filled him Roman kept thrusting until he was soft. Roman pulled himself out of Seth and slowly sat the other man down on the shower floor both out of breath. Roman pulled him close and kissed him softly before whispering in his ear. "Give me five than come out." Seth nodded and waited patiently as Roman showered off and got dressed he closed the door and Seth heard the two talking. He heard Roman ask Dean for something he knew they had left in the car. Dean groaned before he reluctantly agreed to go and get it. Seth waited until he heard the door close then he made his way out of the bathroom. Roman had the biggest smile on his face "that was close."

* * *

Roman had decided the best way to drowned out all his feelings was to drink his favorite bottle of rum. So he found himself on the couch watching some comedy as he poured himself another drink. He felt really in the dumps and he just wanted to place his mind somewhere else for a little while. He missed Seth terribly their goodbye had been cut short by Dean who wanted to drive this time. They couldn't kiss or say I love you and it had eaten at Roman since he had gotten dropped off the day before. He never really wanted to leave Seth and it was getting harder and harder each time they had to do it. To make that feeling even worse his fiance had been waiting to jump him about missing Jasmine's birthday although he promised to make it up to his daughter by spending the entire day with her. His fiance hadn't wasted the chance to make sure he knew how much of deadbeat he was.

Roman took another swig of his rum as he tried to will away the negative thoughts. He knew deep down that he wasn't a terrible father but as the rum started to cloud his mind he needed reassurance. He searched the couch for his phone and then he pulled up Seth's number.

 _Hey you, hope you're well, miss you like crazy. Apparently I am the world's worst father._

Roman waited but there was nothing and he felt even worse until he decided to drink most of the didn't help that his body still ached from the botched move and that his fiance hadn't even bothered with his injury instead she spent her time bitching at him for everything. He wondered if she even cared that he was hurt. To avoid a fight Roman usually just went along with whatever complaint she had and apologized. However with his mind now completely foggy he actually felt great and his body ached less so he was ready for a fight. Then he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and he knew he would get the chance to battle tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman closed the bottle to the Rum and tried his best to stand he swayed as soon as his feet touched the ground but he felt great. Roman balled his hands up as soon as he saw his fiancee enter the room he already knew what she had come to complain about. It was the same thing she had bitched about since he had gotten home earlier that day. His baby's birthday party was the day before and because of the time it had taken to travel he missed it she wouldn't let him live it down. Roman had promised his baby he would make it up to her by taking her to their favorite toy store and his daughter was beside herself. His girlfriend however was determined to make him feel like shit for it. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him as she scoffed "yeah get drunk so tomorrow you don't have to keep your promise." Since Seth never answered his text message Roman felt more sour than he usually would. "Don't worry about what I am doing I will keep my promise."

The bottle of rum smashed against the wall and Roman felt himself getting angrier "What the hell?"

"Now you have no excuse when you disappoint Jasmine. She will finally see you for the real disappointment you are."

Roman balled up his fist he wanted to punch something hard. Roman knew that would only fuel the fire of endless things his fiancee had against him. Instead he let out an angry moan as he tried to move past her and make his way upstairs. He was blocked by two small hands on his chest. "If you won't do it for me do it for her. She misses you Roman and Jasmine shouldn't grow up like this." Roman was the one who scoffed now as he tried again to move past her.

"Grow up like what? She is in a loving home with anything she could ever want."

"No with Daddy issues wondering why her father chose his career over her."

Roman threw the hands off his chest and made his way up the stairs. He turned back around and looked at her "I never chose my career over her ever. She only would think that because of you." With this Roman stormed up the stairs and made his way to their bedroom. He needed to get out of there. Roman threw the door open and started yanking things from the closet and stuffed them into his suitcase. Once it was full he made his way down the hall and stopped at the door with a mermaid on the front. Roman slowly opened it and peeked inside Jasmine was passed out in her bed with the brown teddy bear Roman had gotten at wrestlemania next to her. Roman quietly closed the door behind him and crossed the room so he could kneel beside his daughter. Roman placed a soft kiss to her forehead before he gently picked her up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him a smile lit up her face. "Hi daddy."

Roman playfully nudged his nose against hers before giving her nose kisses then he laid her back down in the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Roman kissed her forehead again "Hey princess daddy has to leave early but what do you say when I come home we spend an entire day at the mall then maybe see a movie and dinner?" Jasmine smiled up at him with excitement in her eyes "yeah daddy that is great. Be careful." With this the little girl yawned and shut her eyes as she hugged her teddy close. Roman smiled down at his beautiful girl before he collected his things and made his way downstairs.

Roman threw his suitcase in the trunk of his car and sild into the driver's seat. Roman knew that he was too drunk to drive so he decided to sleep for a couple hours in the car than leave. Roman pulled out his phone his desire to talk with Seth had multiplied since he know found himself alone. Roman punched in Seth's number and waited anxiously as it rang at first it went to voicemail. Feeling disappointed Roman had to try again so this time it was answered after a couple rings and Roman was confused to hear Seth's girlfriend on his phone. "Hello."

"Is Seth there?"

Roman hadn't imagined the sounds that were coming from the other end of the line and his stomach dropped. "He is busy." With this there was a click and the line went dead. Roman threw the phone off to the side and leaned the seat back as he ran a hand over his face. He only felt worse now and he couldn't wait to get on the road so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep so he could sober up.

* * *

Roman safely arrived at the hotel where they would be spending the next few days for Raw,Smackdown and whatever promos they had to do that week. Roman spent the entire free day sleeping and just watching movies as he tried his best to relax. It felt wonderful to just spend time alone and not worry about his fiance or Seth or anybody else. Roman had turned off his phone after about the sixth call he hadn't been in the mood to deal with Seth's bullshit. Part of Roman felt that this was unfair the other man probably wasn't even aware Roman had called and they had both agreed to keep their affair a secret. The thing was Roman had fallen deep for Seth more than he ever expected too. It started off physical but as Roman spent more time with the other man the deeper under his skin Seth got until he took a permanent residence in his heart.

As the sun began to set in the sky Roman knew the other two men would be arriving soon they always got there the night before so that they could go over their matches for the week and have dinner together. The three of them always had Sunday dinner together when they were on the road since they were away from their families it had started in FCW and just stayed with them when they moved up. Roman groaned as the door opened he wasn't ready to deal with Seth yet but to his relief it was Dean who looked rough around the edges. Dean threw his suitcase on the floor and made his way over to the other bed where he plopped down with a groan. Roman knew it was the insomnia and that his friend was tired Dean never slept well.

"Why don't you try to nap until Seth gets here?"

Dean lifted his head from the pillow and looked over at Roman. "How do you know?" Roman rolled his eyes a little before he scoffed at the other man. "Because you never sleep well and any dummy with two eyes can see your exhausted." Dean looked like he had a counter but he thought better of it and just shrugged before throwing his head back into the pillow. Roman unpaused the move and smiled to himself as the sound of the blonde's snores filled the room. About an hour had passed and the movie was just finishing when the door slowly opened. Roman's heart dropped he knew it was the third member of their group. Roman wanted to wake Dean up so that he wouldn't have to deal with Seth right away but he thought better of it. The blonde had been exhausted and he would be a total dick if he got pulled from his sleep. So Roman took a deep breath and found another movie as Seth entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Roman did his best to try and ignore the other man as Seth crossed the room and placed his luggage in the closet. Seth looked at Roman for a moment before he walked over to the bed that contained Dean. Seth looked down a look of concern on his face as he pulled the blanket up around Dean. This simple action made Roman smile even if he didn't want to. Seth had always been the caring one of the group the one to take care of them.

After Seth was satisfied that Dean was ok he made his way over to the bed where Roman was sprawled out and crawled in next to him. Seth pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the corner before he grabbed some of the blanket and pulled it up to his chest. Than he leaned in and tried to kiss Roman who instantly pulled away from him and tried to act like he wasn't there. However Roman regretted the decision as soon as he saw the hurt look on Seth's face. There was no way he knew about the call yesterday. Roman hated the way Seth got to him and he felt the guilt building inside of him. "Did you know?" Seth looked at him with the most confused look on his face. "Know what?" Roman was now sure that the other man had no idea about what had happened the day before. Roman debated about whether or not he should even bring it up but he knew there was no choice since he had ignored Seth almost all day.

"Last night I got in a huge fight with my girl. She was told me some messed up shit and of course I decided to have a drink. Well then she wanted to try and use that against me too. So I ended up leaving a day early to come here because I didn't want to stay there and fight. Well I took a nap in my car cause ya know drinking and driving well I called you because I wanted to hear your voice so damn badly but your girlfriend picked up and well."

There was no need for Roman to finish the story because Seth's cheeks had started to turn a bright shade of red he already knew what Roman had heard. Seth felt like the biggest piece of crap here Roman needed him and instead he had to hear him screwing the brains out of his girlfriend. Seth wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out. Instead he grabbed Roman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Roman I am so sorry." Roman stopped him halfway through his sentence as he lied down in the bed pulling Seth down with him. Roman flipped over on his side and then he slid his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him close so that his chest was flat against Seth's back. Roman nuzzled his chin in the crook of Seth's neck. He wanted to just forget the last day and dissolve into their own little world. Roman placed a gentle kiss underneath Seth's earlobe causing the smaller man to shiver against his body.

"Seth I am the one who is sorry. I should've talked to you instead of ignoring you. Just this is hard and I know we agreed to keep this quiet but I love you. I know it isn't an excuse but I got jealous and I just I hate sharing you."

There was silence between them for a moment "I love you too and I know Ro this is hard on me too. Next time don't shut me out." Roman could only shake his head against Seth's shoulder he never wanted to let Seth go. Seth turned his head slightly and captured Roman's lips in a soft but needy kiss. Roman was more than happy to oblige as he deepened the kiss his tongue rushed past Seth's lips until he was exploring the other man's mouth savoring his taste. Seth let out a moan that was swallowed down by Roman before he pulled away and planted his lips on the side of Seth's neck. He placed slow gentle kisses along the skin leaving a trail of his saliva. Roman wanted to bite Seth and leave a mark letting the world know Seth was his but he couldn't. So Roman settled for nipping at Seth's earlobe which caused the other man to shiver against him again. Roman felt himself becoming painfully aroused as he pressed his hips forward rubbing against Seth's firm cheeks. Seth let out a low moan as he raked his nails along Roman's arm. Roman's tongue flicked across Seth's earlobe before he ran it along the soft skin on Seth's neck one of his hands slid down the front of the other man's chest as his fingers ghosted along his arousal through the fabric of his jeans. Roman unbuttoned the jeans with his fingers and slid his hand inside giving Seth a few gentle tugs. Seth melted against him as his whole body was lit on fire.

Roman kissed Seth's ear gently before he whispered to him "you have to be quiet ok?" Seth only nodded as he waited patiently for Roman to give him what he needed. Roman hooked his fingers in the waistband of Seth's boxers and pulled them down swiftly along with his jeans. Roman discarded them quietly on the floor before he tugged again on Seth causing the other man to let out a soft moan. Roman wanted to prep Seth but they had nothing and he was afraid if he got up to get the lube from his suitcase Dean might wake up.

"I have nothing babe." There was silence for a moment.

"I need you Ro I don't care."

Roman wanted to ask Seth if he was sure but he knew the other man would snap so he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and held him close as he entered in one quick thrust. Seth grabbed the pillow and hissed into making Roman want to pull out and not go any further. As if Seth had read his mind "don't you fucking dare just give me a minute." Roman nodded as he nuzzled his nose against Seth's shoulder. Once he felt the the other man relax around him he knew it was okay to move. Roman lifted Seth's leg and draped it over his body as he pulled out slowly and pressed back in. Roman knew they had to be quiet so they didn't wake Dean. Both men knew this was stupid and risky but in the moment they didn't care they just need to feel and be with each other.

Roman slowly thrusted into Seth pushing deeper rather than harder Seth rested his head back against Roman's chest as his nails dug into the skin on Roman's arm. Roman knew he hit Seth's spot when the other man cried out. Roman took one hand and placed it gently over Seth's mouth as he pushed deeper still stretching Seth as far as he possibly could. Seth let his hand go to work as he stroked himself in time with Roman's thrust. Both men were panting as they tried to keep as quiet as possible. Roman felt himself getting closer but he wanted to bring Seth with him so he rolled his hips pushing into Seth's nerves over and over again. Roman closed his eyes as he felt the other man jerk his hand up and down than he felt Seth's body shake against him. Seth's walls tightened around him and it was too much Roman felt his whole body jump off the edge as he released himself deep into Seth. The bigger man wanted nothing more than to just pull the covers around them and go to sleep but he knew that wasn't an option because Dean would eventually wake up.

Roman reluctantly let go of Seth who slowly climbed off the bed with shaky legs and grabbed his shirt so they could clean up. Both men made quick work of wiping themselves down and getting dressed. Roman turned his attention back to the movie as Seth flipped through a magazine that was on the nightstand. Roman leaned in and gave Seth a gentle kiss "I love you." No sooner had Roman pulled away Dean started to stir. Both men looked at each other with a gentle smile as the blonde sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well hello sleeping beauty."

Dean looked at Seth confused as he threw the blanket off his legs.

"When did you get here? Actually that doesn't matter wait until I tell you about the crazy dream I had."

* * *

A few hours later after several cups of coffee and a few stacks of pancakes Roman and Seth had managed to convince Dean that he was dreaming when he heard low moans. Dean at first wasn't sure until Roman asked him about his night before he traveled. Dean confessed to sleeping with some random girl he had picked up. Roman used this to his advantage and persuaded Dean that he had been dreaming about his sexual encounter. Dean seemed content for now and both men just smiled at each other knowing they had gotten close this time.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys. When I started this chapter I just felt like it was shit and you guys deserve better than that. I wasn't sure where I was going but I hashed out some details and I think we are back on track. Thank you all for continued support and love it is amazing and you have no idea how much it makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

The last few days doing Raw and Smackdown with his two best friends had been wonderful. Roman couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy except when he got to see his baby girl. However it was getting harder and harder to go home for their days off because he knew that at some point a fight would ensue. Roman wasn't sure how much longer he could take it and if it weren't for his daughter he would never go home. As Roman started to pack his suitcase he felt guilty. His home life was already shit and all he really had was Seth and Dean. After Dean had almost caught them Roman was relieved they were able to talk him out of it but the relief was soon replaced with guilt. He knew Dean would be hurt if he ever caught them and Roman was pretty positive Dean would support them he wanted to tell his best friend before things spiraled out of control and he lost Dean. Roman planned to talk to Seth about it as soon as he had the chance because he couldn't stand the thought of losing Dean if he ever found out and not because they had told him. As Roman closed the lid to his suitcase the door to their room opened up and Seth walked in carrying a brown cup holder with three cups of coffee. He crossed the room and gave Roman a small gentle kiss on the lips before he handed him a cup of coffee. "God you're the best." Seth gave him a cheeky smile before he stole another kiss. "I know." Seth then sat the holder down on the nightstand as he pulled his own cup free and took a sip. Seth sat on the bed with his cup and watched as Roman started to pack his other suitcase. Roman paused halfway through and sat on the bed next to Seth he just stared at the other man.

"What's on your mind?"

Roman took a drink of his coffee before he sat it aside then he took the cup from Seth's hands so that he grab them and lock their fingers together.

"Come home with me." Seth just stared at him and Roman felt his heart drop he knew it was a crazy idea as soon as it passed his lips but he didn't want to go home alone. Roman wanted no actually he needed Seth there the other man was a source of strength for him. Roman didn't want to face it alone he was tired of the fighting he just wanted to enjoy time with his baby. Roman hoped if Seth joined him his fiance wouldn't fight and it would give Seth the chance to meet Jasmine. Before Seth had a chance to speak Roman continued. "I know it's a crazy notion but I need you there and it would give you a chance to meet Jasmine." Seth looked into his grey eyes and felt his heart melt he wanted nothing more than to be apart of all of Roman's life but he was very hesitant.

"What are we going to tell her and secondly won't that be awkward?"

Roman thought for a moment he hadn't really focused on all the details yet and the question had caught him off guard but he was sure they could come up with something. Roman gave Seth's hand a gentle squeeze as he leaned in and rested their foreheads together. "I don't think it will be awkward unless we make it so and I dunno we will just tell her your girlfriend is out of town and you wanted to hang out or something." Seth waited to answer his mind raced he really wanted to but at the same time he didn't. The look on Roman's face however made his heart hurt and so he decided to give it a shot he just hoped that he wouldn't end up regretting it later on. Seth shook his head and Roman's face instantly lit up. Roman planted soft sweet kisses on Seth as he sighed with relief. He now actually felt quite happy about going home. Roman finally pulled away from Seth and continued packing the rest of his stuff so they could make their way to his house. Seth finished his cup of coffee and excused himself so that he could go and call his girlfriend to inform her of the plan. As he got up Roman asked him what he planned to tell her and Seth wasn't sure but said he could come up with something. As Seth made it to the door Roman stopped him. "Thank you." Seth smiled and nodded before he closed the door behind him.

They had to stop again for snacks and Seth was becoming agitated at Dean who wouldn't shut up about being hungry. Seth pulled the car into a little gas station and turned giving Dean a glare as the blonde opened the car door and made his way inside for another round of snacks. "Five minutes Ambrose and then I am leaving your ass here." Dean gave Seth a fake air kiss as he made his way inside the gas station. Seth turned back around and stared at Roman who was in the passenger's seat. Seth took his hands off the steering wheel and slowly ran one down Roman's arm and then his chest until Seth's fingertips danced over Roman's crotch. Roman shuddered as he gave Seth a very lust filled look however the moment was stopped short by Dean who came back carrying an armful of junk food. Seth gave him a death glare as he got into the car and popped open a bag of chips. As he popped one in his mouth Seth stared at him in the rearview mirror.

"What have I told you about the junk food you fucker."

Dean only responded by popping more chips into his mouth making sure to make it as annoying as possible. Roman could only laugh as Seth let out a exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes he loved the way the two of them could argue back and forth like brothers.

The rest of the ride was spent bickering between Seth and Dean then the blonde complaining about having to clean his house. Dean asked them what they had planned for their days off. Seth instantly gave some story about taking his girlfriend shopping then redecorating their bedroom. Roman told Dean part of the truth that he planned on spending time with Jasmine. Roman felt guilt again he knew that they needed to tell Dean about them soon before he figured it out. Roman planned on talking to Seth about it as soon as possible. Roman was pulled from his thoughts as Seth pulled up outside of Dean's apartment the blonde said his goodbyes and pulled his suitcase out of the trunk they both waited until he was inside before Seth leaned over and gave Roman a soft kiss.

"You ready for this?"

Roman nodded he was excited for Seth to meet his baby girl. Seth pulled away from Dean's apartment and they made the short drive to Roman's house. As they pulled into the driveway Seth turned off the car and reached over he gave Roman's hand a gentle squeeze. "It will be okay." Roman just nodded at him as he got out of the car and pulled their luggage out of the trunk Seth took his bags and they made their way up the sidewalk. Roman hesitated as they reached the door he took a deep breath and opened the door. Roman allowed Seth to enter first then he stepped inside and called out loud nobody answered. Roman guided Seth upstairs to the guest room where Seth dropped his luggage off then they made their way down the hall to Jasmine's room. The door was open as the little girl sat on the floor having a tea party with her stuffed animals. Roman popped his head inside and she immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to her daddy. Seth smiled as his heart skipped a beat he knew Roman was a wonderful father but seeing it in person made his heart flutter. He fell even more in love with Roman if that was possible. Roman scooped the little girl up and pulled her in for a hug planting kisses along the top of her head. She giggled then stopped and looked at Seth a curious look lighting up her face. "Who is that daddy?" Roman smiled and grabbed Seth's hand pulling him forward. "Jasmine this is one of daddy's best friends his name is Seth. He is going to spend a couple days with us while his girlfriend is out of town ok?" Jasmine nodded and smiled at Seth who returned a wide grin. "Nice to meet you Jasmine." She buried her head in the side of Roman's neck who chuckled. "Don't be shy baby it's ok. So I was thinking after Daddy sleeps for a couple hours maybe you, me and Seth could go shopping then go see a movie?" Jasmine suddenly gets excited and pulls her head away from Roman so she can look at Seth. "Really?" Seth nods and the little girl reaches out for him. Seth takes her and she gives him a giant hug. "I like you already." This causes them both to laugh as Seth sets her down on the floor. "I like you too." Roman gives her another hug before telling her to play for a while so he can get in a quick nap. With this they both make their way back to the guest room where Roman leaves Seth giving him a quick peck and thanking him again. Seth tells him it's no problem before he crashes on the bed and falls asleep instantly.

* * *

Jasmine giggled as the three of them walked through build a bear workshop after a couple hours of sleep his daughter had woken him up and demanded they go to the mall. Roman was more than happy to oblige so he helped her get dressed and they woke Seth the two of them. At first he was grumpy until he saw the bright pink dress sitting next to him then a smile lit up his face. That is how they now found themselves looking at a rose pink unicorn and accessories to match. Roman laughed as Jasmine asked Seth to help her stuff and dress her animal. Seth had already warmed up to the little girl and had a hard time telling her no. Roman's heart fluttered as he watched Seth gingerly dress the animal and play with Jasmine who seem to have warmed up to Seth as well.

After they had the unicorn dressed and named they took it to the counter and before Roman could pull out his money Seth had already paid for the toy. Jasmine thanked him again and again before she latched onto him giving him a huge hug. Seth hugged her back as they made their way out of the toy store and continued walking the mall. Roman fought the urge to reach out and grab Seth's hand he wanted to show the other man his appreciation. Seth read his mind because he looked over and smiled at Roman before giving him a wink. They passed several stores before coming across a candy store where Jasmine instantly stopped. She turned and smiled at Roman who chuckled before taking her hand and leading her into the candy store. They passed several bins until they reached one filled with gummy bears. Roman helped her fill a bag then they took it to the counter and paid as Seth waited outside. Roman knew his dislike for junk food which made him laugh.

After they had walked the mall and spoiled Jasmine they all decided to eat dinner and go watch a movie. Of course Roman's baby girl got to pick the restaurant and movie which was complete with popcorn and candy. As they waited in line to pick out their snacks Roman told Seth to suck it up and get junk then promised him they would work it off later. Seth glared at him before picking out a large popcorn. After snacks were paid for they made their way to the theater to watch the movie with Jasmine seated in between the two of them. Even though she had her own popcorn she insisted on sharing with Seth who couldn't say no. Roman continued to watch his heart again fluttering and he realized that he could get very use to it.

Roman opened the door Jasmine was in his arms yawning as they entered the house. His girlfriend was seated on the couch and she turned to glare at Roman as he carried Jasmine up the stairs. Her glare was adverted to Seth who tried to be polite and greet her before he excused himself to the backyard where he found a lounge chair to relax in. Roman said nothing to his fiance as he carried up his baby upstairs to her room. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes as Roman lied her down in the bed and helped pull her shoes off. She hugged him before he pulled the covers over her and gave her forehead a kiss. Jasmine fell asleep right away as Roman made his way back down stairs where a fight was waiting for him.

"So you bought her more stuff I see."

Roman sighed he wasn't in the mood for her shit.

"No actually Seth bought it for her."

His fiance started to go off about Seth being there and telling Roman he had some nerve by not asking her opinion. Seth could hear the yelling outside from his seat and it made his heart sink. He heard the threats of her taking Roman's child and her telling him how worthless of a father he was. Seth disagreed with all of it and he wanted to storm back in the house and tell her to shut the hell up but he knew now good would come of it so he listened as Roman took a verbal beating but said nothing in return.

After what seems like an hour the fighting stops and things go quiet inside the house Seth becomes concerned and is about to go check until Roman opened the sliding glass door and steps outside onto the porch. He crossed the grass and takes the empty chair next to Seth who looks at him. "You ok?" Roman ran a hand over his face before looking at Seth. "Yeah didn't know you heard that sorry." Seth reached over and grabbed Roman's hand giving a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be sorry. Ro you don't always have to pretend to be strong I am here for you."

Roman said nothing as he stared at the grass. Seth felt frustrated Roman rarely showed any emotion especially sadness or weakness and it drove Seth crazy. He knew the other man wanted to save face and make everybody think he was super tough. Seth knew Roman was strong he was one of the strongest people he knew but Seth wanted Roman to also be able to grieve or let go of his feelings. "Ro." Seth gave his hand another gentle squeeze and with this Roman let out a sigh before he broke down. Roman turned his gaze to Seth who could see the tears start to stain his cheeks. Seth reached out and wiped a tear away before he caressed Roman's cheek.

"I just don't know how much I have left. If she takes my daughter I don't think I will be able to live."

Seth said nothing as he got up and moved to the chair with Roman he pulled the bigger man in close and rubbed his back trying to comfort him as he let Roman get his feelings out. Roman silently sobbed as his head rested on Seth's shoulder until he had nothing left. As he pulled away from the other man he wiped his eyes and looked at Seth. Roman cupped his face and pulled him in for a slow soul searing kiss. "I love you." Seth pulled away and used his thumb to wipe the last tear. "Seth I think we should tell Dean." Seth just looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I have been thinking about that too. I just worry if he will accept us."

"Me too but it's better we come clean then him walk in on us one day."

Seth sighed he knew deep down that Roman was right.

"Okay let's not think about it right now we will but tonight let's just focus on you."

"I am okay."

Seth gave him a look like a mother scolding her child. "Ro." With this Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and adjusted their position so that he could lie on top of Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pulled him closer so that Seth could rest his head on Roman's chest. Roman wound his fingers into Seth's locks and pulled them loose so he could run his fingers through the other man's hair as he whispered in his ear. "I wish I could ravage your right now." Seth blushed a little as he planted kisses along Roman's jaw. Roman ground against him so Seth could feel him. Seth moaned a little "Me too but if we get caught." Roman groaned he knew the other man was right they couldn't take the risk. " I know." With this the two of them just cuddled and gazed up at the stars dotting the sky. As sleep began to grow on them Roman suggested they head inside but Seth wanted to stay outside so Roman agreed. As Seth yawned Roman gently kissed his temple. " I love you." Seth kissed him gently " I love you too." Roman adjusted them so he could pull out his phone and set an alarm so they would wake up before anybody else.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth watched from the front porch threw the screen door as Roman got on his knees and held his daughter close. Roman pressed the little girl against his chest as he placed kiss after kiss on the top of her head he loved her more than anything and it really showed. Seth loved children he always had and one day he wanted children of his own. He knew that a life with Roman might make that impossible unless they decided to adopt which he was sure the bigger man would agree with. The way he doted on his daughter made Seth feel confident that Roman would want more than one child. Seth heard Roman's voice waiver as he told his baby girl that he loved her and couldn't wait to see her. The little girl told Roman not to be sad and that she would call him everyday. He heard Roman laugh and his heart fluttered he loved this man more than he had ever loved anybody before. Seth could imagine a whole life planned out before them from buying a house, getting married, adopting babies, growing old together he wanted it. Then he thought about Dean they both agreed to tell him tonight once they had all checked into the hotel. Seth was nervous he hoped it would all work out. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the screen door opening he looked up to see Roman stepping out on the porch. Seth waited until both doors clicked shut and they were almost to the rental car before he grabbed Roman and pulled him into an embrace. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and leaned forward to give lips a gentle peck.

"You ok?"

Roman nodded and then pulled away so he could load their suitcases into the trunk of the car. Both men piled into the car and started their drive to New York for Raw. Roman turned onto the highway before he reached over and tried to change the channel on the radio his hand was instantly swatted away by Seth. Roman looked at him with a confused look "No sir it's my turn we listened to your shit last time." Roman couldn't argue with that so he just laughed it felt good to laugh and soon laughter filled the car as the continued on their way.

Roman and Seth sat on the bed and the bigger man picked up on the nervous vibes that radiated off of his lover. Roman felt confident the only thing he was sure of was that Dean would probably be pissed at first. Roman knew Dean and how he worked he hated being lied to and played for a fool. It stemmed from his childhood and Roman totally understood deep down he knew they should've told him sooner it was just easier to keep it quiet. That had been the easy way out and they couldn't keep taking it. Roman reached for Seth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze nothing needed to be said Seth seemed to calm down a little bit. Seth had practically begged Roman not to text Dean when they arrived but Roman assured him it was the right thing to do. So Roman sent the text asking Dean to meet them at the hotel room at six so they could talk. Dean of course was worried about his friends right away and wanted to come sooner but Roman told him it wasn't life threatening and that six would be ok. Seth looked over at the clock on the nightstand it read five fifty nine and he felt the butterflies fluttering. What if this secret cost them their friendship with Dean he wouldn't have been able to handle that and Seth knew it would devastate Roman.

As soon as the clock hit six the door to their hotel room clicked open and Dean came in. His things had been in the room when they both had arrived so they figured he had gone to the local bar and they were right his breath smelled of whiskey but he hadn't acted drunk. Dean closed the door and looked at his two best friends. He was concerned they both looked their puppy had gotten ran over. Dean crossed the room and sat in a small armchair he folded his hands and placed them in his lap the air was thick with tension and no one was sure who should speak first so Dean broke the silence.

"What is going on you guys? Is somebody hurt."

Seth shook his head but Roman did the talking. "No Dean sorry we didn't mean to worry you there is just something we have to get off our chest." Dean took a visible sigh of relief and then he stared at his two best friends then he saw them holding hands. That seemed a little weird to him. Roman spoke again his voice soft and unsteady. "Dean we wanted you here because we have something to tell you." Roman held up their hands and it clicked in Dean's mind the connection obvious on his face.

"How long."

"Since FCW." Seth answered the question this time but Roman took over. "We couldn't keep hiding it from you Dean we love each other a lot and we didn't want you to find out by walking in on us." Dean stood from his chair and started to pace around the room. He felt a stab in his heart he felt betrayed all this time and it was hidden right under his nose. They carried on making him a fool unaware of what was happening right next to him. Dean felt sick he wanted to yell but no words came out instead he lifted the chair over his head and threw it against the wall. It crashed hard and broke into pieces. Seth jumped a little and Roman stood letting go of the other's hand. He walked over to Dean and went to reach for him but his was met with a fist to the side of his head. Dean said nothing else as he stormed from the hotel room. Seth let out a strangled cry as he got of the bed and leaned down next to Roman and caressed his face. "Ro." Roman groaned as he sat up that was unexpected and it took him by surprise. Roman however was more worried about Seth. "How are you doing?" Seth let the tears fall freely Roman hushed him as he pulled Seth to his chest. "It's okay." Seth shook his head "that was worse than if had yelled or cursed us." Roman stroked Seth's back "I know but it will be okay baby it will."

"How Roman?"

"I don't know."

Seth felt very unsure what was in store now for any of them. Roman pulled him off the floor and forced him to lie in bed. Roman pulled him close and tried to help him relax so they could both sleep but it was no use Roman passed out but Seth lie awake deep in thought for most of the night.

* * *

Almost a week had passed by and Dean still hadn't come around. When he saw them in the back he would ignore them or leave the room before either man had a chance to talk to him. It weighed heavily on Roman, Seth could tell by how Roman acted. His whole demeanor changed he seemed more withdrawn like a part of him was missing. In the ring their matches started to get sloppy and they missed hits. They also missed cues when they cut their promos and a lot of the backroom had latched onto the fact that something wasn't not right between them. The three had been a tight knit group where one went they all followed now Dean was nowhere to be found. Whispers started floating around until one day it all boiled over. They were in the middle of a match and Roman was being held in a submission lock that threatened to break his arm. Seth had been knocked off the ropes and the whole world seemed to be waiting for Dean to save Roman but instead he jumped down from the mat and made his way up the ramp. Everyone was silent nobody knew what to say and the hold on Roman intensified until the ref had to break it before he got injured. Roman lied in the ring as the other team made their way to the back. His arm was hurt not badly but he would feel it. Roman felt pissed off Dean had taken it too far if he wanted to ignore them backstage fine but their livelihood he didn't mess with. Roman rolled out of the ring and stormed to the back ready to tear Dean apart.

Seth who had finally came too chased after Roman to make sure that he didn't do anything they would all regret. He called after Roman but it was in vain the other man had a fire to his step and nothing would stop him. They had almost made it to the locker room when they heard Hunter call their names and he sounded pissed. "SETH,ROMAN get our asses in here now!" With this the door slammed shut Seth gulped as he followed Roman to Hunter's office. As they opened the door they saw that Dean was already seated inside. They filed in and sat next to the blonde who had his arms crossed over his chest. Seth tried to speak but was cut off by Hunter " I don't give a damn what is going on between the three of you." He pointed between them "but whatever is better stop today. Pull your shit together and get it figured out because if that happens again you won't be here." With this hunter excused them and went back to his computer typing up whatever he had been working on.

The three stand up to leave and once they are in the hallway Dean grabbed Roman and stopped him before the taller man had the chance to walk away. Seth realized that Roman was longer next to him and looked behind to see the two men just standing there. Seth walked up to them and Dean looked at them Seth let out a sigh before he pulled the blonde in for a hug. Seth understood Dean without him having to say it. Roman also knew what the other man tried to convey so he wrapped himself in the hug as well. None of them really cared if anybody saw the moment was much needed. The three of them pulled away from the hug and all smiled at each other their friendship would take a little time to mend but they knew it would be okay. Dean's face changed to a serious look and he whispered to both of them "I just don't wanna catch you two screwing." Roman snorted and Seth rolled his eyes "you won't jesus man." Dean then told them he planned on getting his own room as a security measure and they laughed. The three of them decided to head back to the hotel and so that they could just watch movies and relax. Dean insisted that they get a pizza and Seth wanted to make it veggie so they bickered about the toppings to get. Roman walked behind them a smile on his face happiness filled him as he watched the man he love more than anything with his best friend in the whole world. Roman felt like an asshole for not telling Dean but it was behind them and he regretted that it took Hunter scolding them for them to solve their problems.

As Seth and Dean plopped on the bed Roman dialed room service and ordered two pizzas for them one with just meat and one filled with veggies. As they waited for the food to arrive Seth attempted to hook up the game system he had brought with him. Roman watched as Seth's nose scrunched up as he tried to figure out where he would be able to plug in the cord to the tv. The taller man felt himself become aroused at the thought of later on when he would have the other man to himself. He needed Seth like he needed air and he wanted to be with him all the time Roman wanted to be an official out in the open couple with Seth not just behind the scenes like they were. Roman had on several occasions thought about what it would be like to have a full time life with him. It made his heart flutter and his stomach turn Roman knew it would be wonderful everything he had dreamed of. Seth tossed the cord to Dean who took over trying to hook up the system as Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Seth answered it and excused himself letting them all know it was his girlfriend the door closed behind him.

Dean got the system hooked up and started within five minutes and he made a smart remark about beating Seth as he popped the game in. Roman answered the door and took the food from the service person he gave them a small tip as he looked into the hallway and saw Seth seated against the wall. Seth smiled at him and Roman closed the door as he crossed the room and sat the food down on a small table close to the bathroom. Dean inhaled and hurriedly crossed the room to get himself a slice. He started eating as Roman joined him on the floor with a plate of his own. They ate in silence until they heard Seth shout into his phone it was obvious that the conversation had turned into a fight. Roman wanted to go comfort his lover but with him still being on the phone Roman thought it would be best to stay and wait. They each finished off four pieces as they heard silence before the door opened up. Seth stormed inside and slammed the door behind him causing both of them to jump a little. Seth apologized as he sat down beside Roman and put his head on the other man's shoulder. Dean pretended to throw up a little and Seth flipped him the middle finger. Dean then grabbed Roman's trash and stood to throw it all away. While he was up he grabbed Seth a couple slices of his pizza and dumped it into his lap as he sat back down. "Thank you." Dean shook his head as Seth just stared at the food. Roman spoke up this time.

"Wanna talk about it."

"My girlfriend is jealous of you."

Roman nearly choked on the drink of water he had just taken a drink of. "Why." Both Dean and himself said it in unison.

"She is jealous I went home with you on our days off when she has been begging me for a couple months to go meet her sister and her boyfriend."

Roman started to rub circles in the middle of Seth's back as Dean tried to also help calm him as well.

"She kicked me out said I hadn't made her feel important." Dean without hesitation offered to let Seth stay with him for awhile until he had things with his girlfriend figured out. Seth thanked him again. Once Seth felt better they finished the pizza and played games until none of them were able to stop yawing. Dean planned on going and trying to get his own room but it was unlikely one would be open since it had grown late outside. So they agreed Dean would stay with them one more time as Roman and Seth cuddled on the bed Dean told them their goodnights before he passed out.

* * *

So far Seth staying with Dean had been pretty uneventful Dean for the most part stayed out at the local bar where and Seth spent his time reading or playing video games. He texted Roman when the other man wasn't busy with his daughter things in his relationship stayed pretty bad and Seth felt terrible. He had been in no hurry to apologize or try to fix things with his girlfriend. As a matter of fact his stay with Dean made him feel the complete other way. He debated if he really wanted to stay with his girlfriend at all. He cared for her but he hadn't loved her in a long time he loved Roman. Seth wanted to be with Roman wanted to have a life with the other man. Seth knew it would take a small miracle for Roman to leave if he thought he might lose his daughter but Seth hoped one day maybe they would be able to make it work. Seth wanted to call his girlfriend and tell her they needed to talk. He wanted to break up with her and get a place of his own it never felt right leading her on when his heart belonged to the other man. He decided to call her later that evening to see if he could fly out on their next set of days off. As he looked through Dean's dvd collection trying to find something to watch he heard his phone going off on the table. Seth hurried across the room and answered it without looking at who was calling.

"Hello."

Seth was surprised to hear his girlfriend on the other end of the line. It took a moment for him to find words. He wondered if she had felt the same way as him and was the first to act on it."Hi."

He heard her take a deep breath "Seth please come home we need to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing."

It was her turn to pause. "I highly doubt that."

"What are you talking about."

"Seth I don't want to tell you like this."

He felt himself getting impatient with her. "Jesus just tell me. I can't come home you know we leave tonight for Raw besides you kicked me out remember."

"I am sorry about that I don't want it to be like this."

"Just tell me."

"Seth I am pregnant."

Seth dropped the phone in his lap as he felt his heart start to speed up in his chest. He felt happy but very sad at the same time.

"What? How?"

His girlfriend laughed "Well you know how and you heard me."

"I gotta go."

She went to protest "that's all you have to say?"

"Yeah I gotta go."

Seth never heard what else she had to say he hit the end button and the phone went dead he let it drop to the floor as he collapsed against the couch. This changed everything and the one person he needed to be with he couldn't.

* * *

So thank you guys for reading and reviewing it truly makes my day and I am not just saying that. I am so happy for the amount of love this story has received stay wonderful thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys Since my readers were up in arms about it jk jk I wanted to hammer out the next chapter so we can see where this is going to take us. I apologize if I made the story unreadable for anybody. Stick with me please and thank you. As always you guys are amazing. Also I didn't give his fiance a name so Caroline is it cause I am tired of writing her. Oh and one more thing before I forget there are a lot of line jumps sorry….

* * *

Roman tried his hardest to figure out what had happened during Seth's days off his lover was withdrawn as he sat in the back of the rental car. Seth had his hoodie pulled over his head earbuds were in place and he had music up so loud he couldn't have heard Roman or Dean if he wanted to. Roman turned back around in the seat and raised an eyebrow to Dean who shrugged. At first Roman had tried to press the issue with Seth but this got him nowhere the other man only had one word responses when Roman had asked if he was okay. Roman turned on the radio and increased the volume just in case Seth happen to try and eavesdrop.

"What is wrong with him Dean?"

Dean shook his head "I don't know really Ro I promise. A day or two ago he got a call from his girlfriend I gave them privacy when I came back he was just sitting on the couch staring into his hands. Every time I tried to ask him what had happened he got kinda defensive so I decided to leave him alone."

Roman reached over and turned the radio back down he wondered what his girlfriend had called Seth about Roman felt sick what if somebody in Seth's family had passed. The thought caused a great tug at his heart string. If that were the case he wanted nothing more than to comfort the other man or what if one of Seth's parents were sick. Roman wanted to get to the bottom of it but Seth happened to be the most stubborn person he had ever known. As if Dean read his mind the blonde told Roman to stop worrying and that Seth would come to them when he was ready. Roman sighed in frustration even though he knew Dean was right. Roman watched through the window as the sun set into the evening sky and the moon started to rise they weren't far from their destination.

The drive this week was rather short and as Dean pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car Seth was the first one out. He collected his suitcase and walked towards the entrance fast enough so that the other two men couldn't catch him. Roman grabbed his suitcase and watched as Dean slam the hood to the trunk closed. They walked behind Seth watching as he quickly opened the door and disappeared inside. Roman hoped when they got to their locker room they would have a chance to talk. However as they entered the arena and made their way to the locker room they all shared he was greatly disappointed. All the stares they had received now made sense usually all three of them were together when they made it to Raw. However this time Seth had pretty much ran away from them and this caused the other superstars to be curious. Seth had already hopped into a shower and was taking his sweet time. Roman debated on whether or not he should take the chance to join Seth but thought that it might upset Dean so instead he settled for his own stall. As he finished his shower he heard the water next to him stop and he knew Seth had finished. He washed his hair as he heard Dean try and talk to the raven haired man. "You can talk to us you know that right?"

"I swear to god either one of you ask me if I am okay again and I am going to stab you."

"Jesus asshole just trying to help."

"Well don't."

With this Roman heard the door to their room slam shut he shut off the water and got out the stall closing it behind him. As he dried off and got dressed he made his way to where Dean sat and laced up his boots. Dean just turned his head to look at the taller man "I heard him." Dean said nothing in response as he finished his boots and made his way out of the room. Roman hoped this wouldn't affect their match since Hunter had already given them the third degree about fucking up again. Roman closed the locker room door behind him and took a deep breath as he made his way to where they came down through the crowd. Dean and Seth had a great deal of distance between them and he wanted to shout at both of them for being assholes but thought better of it. Their music hit and they made their way through the crowd Roman could sense the tension he just hoped the crowd didn't.

* * *

The match went off without a hitch and Roman was more than thankful the crowd cheered and and reacted exactly how Hunter hoped they would. After the ref held their hands up the three of them made their way to the back. Dean was pumped up and kept rambling on about how the three of them should go out and celebrate. Roman wanted to go drinking he thought maybe it would loosen Seth up but the other man declined saying he wanted air and needed to think. They went to the locker room and quickly changed as Seth stood and made his way out Roman tried to grab him so he could kiss the other man but Seth pulled away and headed for the door. He bid them goodbye and a have fun before he was out the door. Roman wanted to go out with Dean but he also wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Seth. Dean sensed what his friend was thinking as he changed his shirt.

"Go on I can go by myself."

Roman looked at him with a gentle smile "you sure?"

"Yeah got figure what is wrong with that clown."

Roman chuckled before he pulled the blonde into a hug which earned him a groan and caused him to laugh harder. "You're the best." Dean simply smirked as Roman made his way out of the locker room he was unsure of where to look for Seth but he knew it would be someplace quiet and not filled with people.

As the cool night hit him Roman cursed himself under his breath for not thinking to grab his hoodie. He remembered seeing a small park on his way to the arena knowing Seth he would be running or doing yoga or something. Roman crossed the street and made his way to the park it was a little later at night so he knew most people wouldn't be out. As he walked between the two large oak trees at the entrance he saw a swing moving a little in the distance. He walked towards it as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He saw Seth with his head resting against the chain of the swing with his hood up. His feet were pushing lightly and he wasn't going very high just swaying back and forth. Roman sat in the other swing and looked over at the other man.

"What's going on baby?"

Seth said nothing at first he just continued to swing until Roman reached over and grabbed one side of the swing causing him to spin. Seth planted his feet on the ground and looked over his eyes filled with something that wasn't his normal happiness. Roman almost regretted messing with him but he knew it had to be done something was definitely wrong.

"Sorry shouldn't have done that but please talk to me."

"I wanted to break up with her. I love you so much and I wanted it to just be us. I love kids though you know that I want ten kids one day."

Roman felt utterly confused everything seemed like a jumbled mess before he could ask what Seth meant the other man just kept talking.

"I just can't be a bad guy and walk away from her now. It just changes everything and it breaks my heart."

Roman reached between them and grabbed for Seth's hand the younger man tried to retract his hand but it only caused Roman to squeeze him harder once he got ahold of Seth's hand. "Seth what are you talking about?" Roman felt confident he heard a sniffle. "She's pregnant." Roman felt his stomach drop.

"Who."

"My girlfriend."

Roman pieced it all together and he felt his heart lurch forward he felt sick. "What are you saying?" Seth sniffled again and his hand suddenly felt empty as he saw Seth wipe at his cheek. "I chose you and now we can't be together. I gotta be there for the baby." His first response was to go into panic mode. This couldn't be happening there was no way. They had been through too much gone too far for it all to end like this. Roman wouldn't let it he couldn't let it. He loved Seth with all his being it was the only thing that kept him going. He never cried ever Roman usually was the one to who held it together for everyone else the only exception had been the birth of his baby girl and now he felt the tears as they stung his cheek burning hot against the cold of the night. "Seth don't do this." Seth looked at him and tears also stained his cheeks the smaller man reached over and swiped his thumb under Roman's eye collecting the tears. "I have to." Roman wanted to argue to fight like hell for him because he didn't know what else to do.

"Seth you don't have to be with her to be there for the baby. You don't have to stay in the relationship to be a good father. Don't give up on us." Like a switch had flipped he stood up and pulled away from Roman. Next thing he knew his ass hit the ground and his head flew up to look into chocolate eyes filled with anger. "How fucking dare you Roman. You refuse to leave your fiance because of your daughter, you don't want to lose her, you don't want to be a bad father and now you are turning it on me telling me not to do the same thing. You hate your life you could've left that bitch years ago but you didn' always kept us on the back burner because of your daughter how fucking dare you." He tried to stand but couldn't there was a stinging sensation against his cheek but Roman's mind had yet to process what was happening. "Stay the hell out of my life I am going to be there for my child and I am done with whatever this is." Roman watched as the love of his life walked away leaving him out in the cold. Roman picked himself up and started back for the hotel not caring who stared at a man his size sobbing. He burst through the door and threw himself into the arms of Dean who ran to catch him. Roman held his hands up to his face as he just cried. Dean tried to ask what happened as he just sat there confused. Roman couldn't speak he tried but no words would seem to come out instead another sob escaped him. After a few minutes of crying he managed to get some words out.

"His girlfriend is pregnant Dean and he left me because of it."

Dean slowly rocked him as he stroked his fingers through the bigger man's hair. Dean had never witnessed Roman so broken before and he understood how much Seth meant to him. "It's okay it will be okay."

* * *

The pink roses were held firmly in his grip as Roman opened the door and sat his suitcase down. He hoped Jasmine would be asleep he needed to talk to his girl. He called out softly and she came from the kitchen a look of annoyance on her face until he held out the beautiful flowers. Caroline took them from him a look of curiosity on her face as she clearly hadn't expected such a sweet gesture. Roman walked up to her and put his hands on either side of her hips as he pulled her in for a soft gentle kiss. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes and his mind automatically wandered off to Seth but he pushed it out. " I am done." Caroline raised an eyebrow at him before she turned in his arms and walked towards the kitchen Roman followed. He watched as she put the flowers in a vase of fresh water. "Done with what?"

Roman he inhaled deeply before he spoke "Wrestling all of it, I wanna fix our marriage baby. I want to be here for you and Jasmine no more." She beamed from ear to ear as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Roman moaned into it as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom. She landed softly on the bed giggling as he hovered over her. Again Seth creeped into his mind and it made his whole body ache. Roman missed the other man already but that was a closed book. Slowly and softly they made love for hours until Roman was physically exhausted.

* * *

Dean huffed causing the other man to look over at him "What is your problem?" Dean slams his fist against the locker as he turned his whole body towards Seth who was seated on the bench in the middle of the room. "I am tired you walking around here freaking pouting." Seth rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head and let out a slow breath. Dean crossed the room and sat opposite Seth then he reached out and grabbed the other man's shoulders. He shook him causing Seth to try and swat his hands away. "Get off me Ambrose."

"No I am trying to shake some damn sense into you."

Seth scoffed. "I don't know what you are talking about." Dean shook him harder not caring if he made the other man sick or not. "The last few weeks you have been walking around here like a damn zombie." Seth tried to protest but was stopped by a finger being pressed to his lips. "I am not done you have been like a damn zombie just staggering through life. Roman's gone okay. He quit and yes it's your fault. If you miss him that damn much do something about it. Who cares if you're having a baby a lot of babies grow up in a divided household just fine." Seth tried once again to speak but was stopped again. "Besides how are you even sure the damn kid is yours. You were on the road pretty much all the time when she got knocked up so maybe you need to do some damn soul searching."

With this Dean released him and got up from the bench he stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Seth sitting there. After Seth had collected himself from being shaken to death he started to do some thinking he hoped Dean was right. He missed Roman like crazy and right now he wasn't really living just trying to survive. He needed Roman to function he also knew he needed to have a deep conversation with his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Dean had sat Seth down and given it to him straight. All Seth had thought about was Roman he missed the other man with all his being. Seth ached for Roman but he knew that he had fucked up big time. Seth tried to call Roman one night after Raw when he was alone in the hotel. All he got was a message telling him that the number was no longer in service. Seth's whole being needed Roman for the last month he hadn't felt right. He never felt like himself it always felt like a piece of him was missing. Dean never really brought it up again after that night he knew Seth would eventually cave. Dean had been right they were on their days off and he needed to get his shit sorted out. Seth couldn't wait til Sunday like he had planned before he left for Raw. He had to get to the bottom of everything now. He had waited a month and that was too long he should've gone after Roman weeks ago. He felt like an ass it was his fault they were in this situation and Seth wondered if Roman had been able to just move on or if the other man thought about him too.

His girlfriend went out to buy some stuff for the baby so Seth sat on the couch and patiently waited for her. Seth finally heard the door click open and he turned his head to see her walk in with bags in both hands. He smiled he really truly wanted to have a family but the only way to do that was with Roman. His girlfriend sat the bags down and smiled at him as she entered the living room. "Hi baby." Seth patted the seat next to him and she crossed the room and sat down. He had to tell her everything it wasn't fair to either one of them. "We need to talk."

He reached over and grabbed her hand Seth would always care about her. She had been his best friend and his everything for a long time until he fell in love with Roman. Seth knew the best place to start was the beginning and that she needed the truth all of it no matter how painful it was. "Tiffany there is something I need to tell you. First off I want to say I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you." Tiffany looked at him utterly confused but he just kept talking trying to get it all out before his nerves ran out. "It started in FCW at first it was just a physical thing but then we fell in love. I love him with all my heart he is the one I want to be with. I love you but not like I should and I know we are going to have a baby but I will be there for our child but I can't keep living this lie." Tiffany said nothing until it dawned on her that Seth had said him she pulled her hand away and looked at him disgusted. "Who is it?" Seth swallowed hard he hesitated to tell her but he thought better of it. "Roman." Tiffany jumped up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your sick Seth." Seth buried his hands in his lap as his gaze continued to be cast down on the floor.

"I am sorry."

"You should be. Look at me."

Seth looked up slowly to see her smiling an evil smile. "Well if you want to confess things I guess I should too." It was Seth's turn to be confused. "I cheated on you Seth a lot actually so don't feel like you need to stay for a child that might not even be yours." Seth felt his heart drop.

"What?"

She smiled again "Guess we are even so get the fuck out of my house." Seth hadn't moved so Tiffany took it upon herself to take his suitcase that still sat by the door and throw it outside. Seth felt heartbroken he had wanted the baby so badly he had almost let Roman go. Seth didn't know how to process the information but he was snapped from his thoughts by Tiffany yelling at him. "I said get the hell out of my house." Seth stood and walked to the door as he reached for the handle he turned around and looked at her. "I wanted to be a father." She scoffed "well hope Roman can give you some." With this she waited until he had crossed the threshold and was outside then she slammed the door in his face. Seth stood there taken back he now had nowhere to go Seth grabbed his suitcase and made his way down the steps. As he reached the sidewalk he sat and pulled out his phone. He searched through his contacts until he found Dean Seth dialed the number and waited patiently.

"Hello."

Seth spilled everything letting the sobs finally come that he held in. Dean tried to comfort him the best he could and also told Seth he was more then welcome to stay as long as he needed. Seth thanked his friend several times before he told Dean that he needed to see Roman. Dean understood but he tried to talk Seth out of it. Seth wouldn't listen he had to try even if Roman never came back he had to at least say he tried. So Seth pulled himself together and began the trek to Roman's house.

* * *

Seth took a deep breath as he raised his hand to the wooden door he had never felt so nervous in his entire life. All the possible scenarios played out in his mind. What if Caroline answered, what if Roman wasn't home or what if nobody answered the door at all. Seth steadied his shaking hand as he rapped at the door three times. He waited until the door swung open and Roman stood there with his hair down and a tank top barely hiding his tribal tattoo. He looked shocked to see Seth standing at his door with his hand scratching at the back of his neck. Roman looked behind him to make sure Caroline wasn't around then he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "Seth what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

Roman shook his head and opened the door stepping inside. He went to close it in Seth's face until the younger man spoke up. "Ro it isn't my baby." This had been enough to prevent him from closing the door. Instead he opened it a little wider. "It isn't?" Seth shook his head as he went to reach for the other man but thought better of it. " So can we please go somewhere and talk."

"Give me a minute."

With this Roman closed the door Seth waited patiently for a few minutes but it seemed like eternity. When Roman came back he had his hair tied up in a loose bun and a shirt on. He stepped next to Seth and closed the door. He sat and Seth followed his lead sitting next to him. "I went home to talk to her Ro, I told her everything about us. I told her when we started being together, I told her that I am deeply fucking in love with you and that I would be there for her but I choose you. I went to leave her Ro, I can't fucking do this anymore. I am sorry so fucking sorry." Seth lifted a hand to his cheek after he realized it was wet and he felt the tears that had leaked from his eyes. He wiped at them before he continued to speak. "I need you Ro, My whole fucking body aches for you and after I told her all this she told me the baby isn't mine." Seth started sobbing harder "I shouldn't have let you go I just want kids so bad. I am sorry Ro." Seth finished talking and Roman just sat there for a moment before he reached out and grabbed Seth's hand. "Let's go see a movie?" Seth just stared at him confused for a second before he shook his head in agreement. Roman stood and reached down to help Seth up they started to walk down the street. "I forgive you Seth, I know I acted like a jackass as well and good god yes I miss you everything about you. I know you did and I am sorry about the baby but fuck I need you." Seth grabbed at Roman's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Does this mean you forgive me." Roman answered the question by pulling Seth in and kissing him softly. They continued their short trip to the theater. Roman paid for their tickets and they made their way inside.

The theater where there movie played was deserted except for the two them. As they took their seats Roman wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and pulled him close. Seth rested his head on Roman's shoulder as they waited for the previews to begin. As the lights dimmed Roman began to plant light kisses along Seth's neck causing the other man to shiver. He ran his fingers along Roman's chest causing a low growl to escape him. Roman turned the light kisses to bites as he moved up to nibble on Seth's ear. "Fuck Ro." Roman chuckled a little as he pulled Seth into his lap planting one of the smaller man's legs on either side of him. Roman grabbed Seth by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues collided and wrestled each other as they savored the taste they had been missing. Neither man pulled away until they were panting. Seth ground his hips against Roman the friction causing them to both moan. Roman reached around and grabbed Seth's ass cheeks in both hands giving them a giggle. Then he moved his hands up Seth's shirt and slid it off his body. Roman kissed across Seth's chest making sure to flick his tongue across the other man's nipples. "Fuck." Was his response so he did it again as his hands kneaded at Seth's ass. Seth's slender fingers worked on unbuttoning his pants then Seth slid them down his legs. Seth spread Roman's legs wider so that he could slide between them. His breath was against Roman's length as he wrapped his hand around the base and gave a gentle stroke. Roman let out a low moan as he felt the heat wrap around him. Seth's tongue ran along the slit tasting his wetness. Seth moaned around Roman causing the other man to thrust. Seth gagged a little as he took more he began to suck a little faster. Roman's fingers hooked through his curls as he pulled at Seth's hair. "So fucking good baby." Roman began to fuck the wet heat around him until he felt the burning in his stomach he pulled Seth back up his body setting the other man in his lap. Roman worked on removing his pants and he slid them down in one pull. Seth moaned as he felt Roman's head against his entrance. Seth leaned forward and rested his forehead against Roman's chest as the bigger man plunged into him until he was flat against Seth's ass. Roman waited his hands rubbing at Seth's back until the other man told him to move. Roman thrust in long slow strides not changing the pace as he pushed deep. He brushed against Seth's nerves and deep slutty moan escaped the raven haired man it was music to Roman's ears. He continued the assault on Seth as he kept the thrust long and painfully slow. "Fuck Ro come on baby." Roman started to pick up the pace with quick hard thrust causing the chair to creak beneath them. Seth started to bounce down matching Roman's pace. Both men were panting as sweat dripped from their brows. Seth rested their foreheads together as he bounced on Roman. Both men were close to their climax as Roman thrusted up hard into Seth the other man bounced down causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as his wetness soaked both their chest the sudden tightness around him caused Roman to spill his climax deep in Seth's walls. Both men crying out the other's name. Roman thrusted slowly until he felt himself go limp he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist as he held him close. Seth now had his head buried in the side of Roman's neck and he could feel tears against his skin. "It's okay baby I forgive you. We are okay I love you." Seth sniffed a little "Will you please take me back." Roman rubbed at his back "Yes of course." Seth pulled away from his neck and gave Roman a kiss he hoped conveyed all the emotions he felt.

* * *

Seth sat the last box of his on the floor of Dean's apartment he looked at his best friend and smiled. "Thanks again man." Dean just shrugged him off as Roman came in and closed the door behind him. Things between Seth and Roman were almost normal again. As Roman picked up the box and took it to Seth's room both men followed him. They had been talking and they wanted Roman to come back on the road with them. They talked to Vince about reuniting the shield and he was all for it now they just needed to convince Roman. As Roman sat the box down in the corner of Seth's room both men came in and Dean closed the door behind them. Dean stood in front of the door to block it and and Seth sat beside Roman as he grabbed his hand. "Baby we have been talking and we want you to come back." Roman sighed he missed wrestling if he had to be honest and while he loved being home with his daughter in that aspect of his life there was a void. Roman looked between the two of them. "Even if I wanted to it isn't like Vince will just let me waltz back in." It was Dean's turn to speak this time.

"We have been talking to Vince and he has agreed to let you come back. We can reunite the shield all you have to do is just show up on Raw." Roman felt ecstatic except for leaving his baby girl but he would have a talk with her. Then the thought about Caroline he knew she wouldn't be happy but wrestling was his calling and he wasn't happy in a nine to five job. Roman decided to travel with them to Raw which made the other two more than happy. Seth pulled Roman in for a kiss so Dean pretended to fake throw up. This made all three of them laugh as they got Seth settled in. After most of his things were unpacked Roman excused himself he had to get home and talk to his fiance before the morning when they would head out.

Seth walked him to the door Roman gave him a gentle kiss " I love you. I'll call later okay."

"Okay sounds good. I love you." With this Seth shut the door and gave Dean a high five that had gone better than either one of them expected and it felt good to almost have the gang back together now hopefully things went smooth when Roman broke the news to Caroline.

* * *

Seth waited most of the evening for Roman to call him he was nervous about what would happen. Seth knew that Roman's fiance wouldn't be happy that had always been her biggest complaint was that Roman cared too much about work. Seth felt this was very selfish it made Roman happy and provided for them he never understood how she could act like that and he never thought he would. Seth lied on his bed and tried to read but he felt himself getting very sleepy he kept drifting in and out of sleep so he closed the book and sat it to the side. Seth yawned and pulled the covers up over his head he wanted to stay awake but was unsure of how much longer he would be able too. He had just started to doze off when he heard his phone going off. Seth scrambled to find it then he answered it a yawn breaking through as he did so. "Hello."

"Hey babe." Seth could tell from the tone of Roman's voice it hadn't gone well and his heart dropped. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

"What happened?"

Roman took a deep breath and Seth wished he could be there to embrace his lover and let him know it would be okay but he couldn't be. "It's okay Ro."

"She reacted exactly how you thought she would. She was pissed and threatened me like always. Right back to her same old self." Seth felt really sad and bad for Roman. "Ro you don't have to do this."

"I do Seth my life has a hole without wrestling and doing what I love is worth it. It's not your fault get some rest."

Seth understood completely how the other man felt it was apart of them. "I will try you get some as well I love you Ro."

"Love you baby boy." With this the other end of the line went dead. Seth hung up the phone and sat it aside then he pulled the covers back up over his head and closed his eyes as he willed himself to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The shield had been reformed after Roman had shown up on Raw and gotten his job back. The fans were ecstatic about the reunion and so were the three of them. They continued to dominate the ring and take down anybody who crossed their path. The face turn worked out wonderfully the crowd had really embraced them and now they found themselves in the picture for a title run. Things outside of work however were a different story Seth was tired of living with Dean. So he found himself looking for another place to live. At the same time Roman's homelife continued to decline and Seth waited almost everyday for Roman to come clean about their relationship. Seth felt like he was on the edge. Seth knew things needed to change but anytime he brought up leaving Caroline Roman closed up and acted distant with the smaller agreed to go with him in his search for a new apartment.

They found themselves walking behind a leggy blonde who gave them a tour of the new two bedroom model that had just been put up for lease. Her phone rang and she excused herself to take the call outside. Seth grabbed Roman's hand as they walked into the smaller bedroom a smile lit up his face. "Ya know we could make this Jasmine's room." He gave Roman's hand a small squeeze before he was able to pull it away.

"Yeah."

Seth grew frustrated at the one word response it was exhausting always chasing Roman. "Ya know Ro, this place would be a good starter place for us. You could move in with me and we could be a family."

Roman opened the closet and pretended to be looking at the space and the rack. Seth felt sure a fight would ensue but he wanted something other than a one word response from the other man. Seth closed the space between them as he gave Roman a shove causing him to hit the wall. Roman looked at him confused and a bit angry. "What the hell?" Seth felt his frustration growing.

"Everytime I mention something about us or living together or building a life all you do is give me your shit one word responses. I am sick of it Ro if you don't want to move in then grow a pair and say so damn it."

Roman reached for him but Seth sidestepped so that the bigger man wouldn't be able to pull him close. Seth knew if he got wrapped in Roman's embrace he would melt into the other man's arms and the subject would be brushed off to the side. Roman let out a loud sigh as he turned and looked into the chocolate brown eyes that pierced his soul.

"Seth we have gone over this time and time again. I can't leave her what if she takes Jasmine away from me. My everything would be turned upside down."

Seth felt selfish but it was time to lay it all out he was tired of being the other person. He was exhausted having Roman part time and while he would never be okay with Roman losing his daughter he wanted to build a future and life with the other man. He wanted to give Roman his all and get the same in return. Seth looked out the window and saw the landlord still on the phone so he sat on the floor and patted the spot next to him. "Sit." Roman obeyed and took the space next to him. Seth grabbed onto Roman's hand and laced their fingers together. Their fingers fit so well together that it gave him shivers.

"Ro I didn't want to do this now but I can't wait and I know what losing Jasmine would do to you. However I can't keep this in anymore. I need you all of you not the part time you. It has nothing to do with your daughter because I would never force you to choose between us. What I am asking is that you choose either you be with Caroline or you be with me. I can't keep hiding in the shadows being there when it works out. Ro I love you with everything I have and I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you get Jasmine. I love her too Ro but if you want to be with her and Caroline let me know so I can try to move on."

Roman sat quiet for a few minutes as his free hand ran along his goatee. Seth wondered what was on his mind but he waited patiently he had said what he wanted too. Than he felt the warmth leave him as Roman pulled his hand away and stood up. He looked down at the younger man and Seth looked up into grey that were filled with doubt. Seth felt his stomach drop he hoped he hadn't pushed too hard. The thought that Roman might choose the other way never occurred to Seth until this moment. He swallowed hard as he tried to fight the panic that started to rise in the pit of his stomach.

"I need time to think Seth. I am sorry."

* * *

With this Roman walked away from him and Seth felt like he might be sick. He tried to hold back the tears that stung his eyes as the blonde reentered the apartment and continued to show him around.

Dean lifted the blanket from Seth's head causing him to rub at his eyes. "What do you want?" Dean sighed as he finished pulling the blanket off Seth's body.

"You need to get up off the couch."

"I don't want to."

Dean sighed again as he started to fold the blanket and put it nicely on the back of the couch.

"Dude I can't keep covering for you at work. Roman and I are trying to make it work but it isn't and you get to move into your apartment on Saturday. You haven't even started packing."

Seth groaned as he lifted his head off the pillow and turned so he could look at the other man. "Dean I just can't do it. I can't see him right now." Dean lifted up Seth's legs and sat putting the legs over his lap. He started to rub mindlessly at Seth's feet as he spoke it was something he use to do that would calm the younger man in their earlier days.

"He never really broke up with you Seth. He just needed time to think and can you blame him? That is a lot to think about."

Seth tried to pull his feet away but Dean wouldn't let him. "Now we have to go get the keys to your apartment today so get your ass off the couch." With this Dean got up letting Seth's feet drop the younger man groaned before he stood and made his way to the shower. Seth felt better after a shower and even though he hated to admit it Dean was right. He had asked a lot from Roman and it was only fair to give him space to think it all over. If he chose Seth there had been a possibility he might lose Jasmine. Seth felt determined to make sure that didn't happen. No matter what he had to go through.

* * *

As they pulled up to the apartment Seth's heart raced he knew eventually he would have to talk to Roman about what had happened between them. However he hadn't thought it would be today much to his surprise Roman sat on the steps of his apartment building waiting for them to arrive Jasmine was on his lap. Seth felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over at Dean who had a smile on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Seth rolled his eyes that was a lie if had ever heard one. He thought better then to press the issue as his fingers fumbled for the door handle he felt his stomach drop. What if Roman had come to break up with him for good. Seth wasn't sure he would be able to handle that. He thought twice about getting out of the car but his mind was made up by Dean who had already opened the door. "Come on." Seth got out of the car and glared at Dean who shoved his hands inside his pocket as he walked towards the entrance. Seth followed behind him as he kept his eyes plastered to the ground so he could try to avoid Roman's gaze. Dean reached the taller man first and he scooped up Jasmine in his arms and took her inside.

"Come with Uncle Dean baby."

She waved at Seth as the door closed behind them. Seth waved back before he looked at Roman who smiled. He had his hair in a bun and a black tank top on. Seth swallowed hard he looked so good it was hard not to melt into that gaze. Roman scooted over so that there was room next to him for Seth to sit. Seth just stood there for a moment until Roman reached out and grabbed his hand. The bigger man pulled him down into the empty spot as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Seth tried to wiggle free of the hold but it was no use his arm was tight around Seth's waist. Seth went to speak but was cut off by Roman.

"Let me speak first okay then you can say whatever you want." Seth nodded his head in agreement. "I am sorry I just up and left you that day first off it wasn't right. That was a lot to process but I should've talked it out with you. I hope you will forgive me for that. I did a lot of soul searching." Seth took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for the worst this was it he knew it Roman was going to break up with him. "You're right I can't keep you on the side like this it isn't fair to you. So I chose you Seth. I love you and I want to have a life with you. Seth wasn't sure he had heard Roman correctly. He went to ask but as if Roman had read his mind he answered the question Seth hadn't even asked.

"Yes I chose you that is what I said. Now let me finish. I told Caroline everything Seth I told her about our relationship. I told her that I don't love her anymore that I only stayed for Jasmine. I told her I want to be with you to live with you. She freaked out and left. She told me that Jasmine is my problem and that she wanted nothing to do with us."

Seth felt terrible he had never meant for any of that to happen he wrapped his arms around Roman and turned so he could bury his head into Roman's chest. He finally let the tears fall he felt horrible for Roman and it was all his fault. Roman ran his hand through Seth's hair as he tried to calm him down. "I am so sorry Roman I never meant for any of this to happen." Roman continued to try and calm the other man. "Seth it's ok really it is. I am happy and I wouldn't change anything it's her loss." Seth pulled his head away from Roman's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"So what does all this mean."

Roman cupped his face with his hands so that Seth was forced to look into his grey eyes. "It means if you will have us Jasmine and I want to move in with you." It all felt surreal to Seth an hour ago he was sure that Roman was leaving him now Roman wanted to be with him and build a life together. Seth could only shake his head yes and Roman pulled him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart the door to the building opened and Dean came through with Jasmine on his shoulders. Dean sat the little girl down on the ground and she ran to Seth jumping in his lap.

"Are you gonna be my new daddy?"

Seth laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah I like you more."

Roman laughed a little as he to her from Seth's lap and put her on his shoulders. "Don't say that." The little girl scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's true Papa." Roman only sighed as he stood and helped Seth to his feet. "Let's go sign the lease shall we."

Seth nodded as he took Roman's hand and stood up the two of them made their way inside followed by Dean who had a smile on his face. Seth turned his head and looked back at the blonde he mouthed thank you before which earned him a peek of Dean's dimples as the popped from how hard he was smiling.


End file.
